


Let Me Help You

by kay_the_warlock



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Burns, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Other, Set in episode 5x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_the_warlock/pseuds/kay_the_warlock
Summary: Patterson turns up at Boston’s apartment after faking her death but Boston quickly realises she didn’t get out of the bunker unharmed.
Relationships: Boston Arliss Crab/Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom, Boston Arliss Crab/Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom/Patterson, Boston Arliss Crab/Patterson, Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom/Patterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> So I found it unrealistic that Patterson got out of the bunker uninjured. I mean, I’m glad she survived but my love for hurt/comfort is always in need of more suffering for my favourite characters, so enjoy this little bit of hurt/comfort, set when Patterson found Boston.

“We’ve gotta go save the team” Patterson instructed, pushing Boston out of the way.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? You died didn’t you? What is going on?!” Boston panicked.

“Well I seem pretty alive, don’t I?” Patterson laughed as she opened the laptop she’d just pulled from her backpack.

Patterson began to type, bringing up different web pages and files. She winced every time her fingers hit the keys and Boston quickly noticed this. 

“You look like you’re in pain, are you sure you’re okay?” Boston worried. 

She glanced over to him and sighed. He was acting strange, but he did think she was dead mere seconds ago, it’s understandable, she thought.

“I’m fine, Boston. Really… You’re as bad as Rich” she laughed.

“Now what does that mean? I bet spending months in a bunker with him was painful” Boston smirked.

“He-“ she paused. Rich had been a light in that very dark time, he was the one to always make her smile with his dumb jokes and weird hobbies. “He was actually… great. I didn’t think we were gonna survive the last few months. He made waking up in that bunker every day, just that little bit easier.”

Boston stayed quiet, he couldn’t imagine how the last few months had been for them. 

“Does he know you’re okay?” He finally spoke. 

“I don’t think so… All I saw was him screaming until we were cut off by the flames” She struggled as a few tears fell from her cheeks. His screams had played over and over in her head whilst she had been travelling to find Boston. She couldn’t deny how much she cared about him and knowing that he thought she was dead was killing her. 

“Okay, we’ll save them and we will see him again. I thought I was going to loose Rich… and you. These past few months, I thought every morning I would wake up and hear that you’d all been killed by Madeleine’s terrorists? People? Who are they?” He tried to change the subject, wiping a few tears. 

“They are from the Dabbur Zann. One of them shot Jane and took Kurt a few weeks back. They’re the people who took the team last night…” Patterson paused, “what do you mean, you were worried about me? You hate me.”

Boston stuttered for a moment, trying to find a more innocent answer, “you’re my friend and you were looking after Rich, he would’ve been dead without you. So yes, I was worried about you” he blushed. 

Patterson shook her head and sighed. As she carefully pulled off her jacket, she winced. Boston stepped back in shock as her injuries were revealed from under the hoodie. Burns covered her arms and shoddily wrapped bandages were around some areas. 

“I didn’t have enough bandages. I’m fine though, honestly” She insisted, beginning to pull her jacket back on.

“I- Is it just your arms? Anywhere else? We need to get you patched up. You need a hospital. Jesus, Patterson” he panicked.

“My back is a bit of a mess too. We can’t go to a hospital, we will be arrested straight away. I’ll be fine” she said, giving up with her jacket. She didn’t want to worry him but the expression on her face was giving a little too much away. The pain was intense as the air got to the wounds. 

Boston hurried away, coming back moments later with a first aid kit.  
“Google says to put a cold compress on the burn but I feel like that will be a little impossible with the amount of burns... Are you sure a hospital is a bad idea? This could get infected” 

“Boston, I am a fugitive and they are looking for you to. We cannot go anywhere that doesn’t involve getting the team back. We need to be smart. Whatever move we make now could cost us our lives. Our friends. Rich” She turned away from Boston when Rich’s name left her lips as she felt her cheeks burning up a little. Patterson was worried about the entire team, of course she was, they’re family after all, but Rich was different, he meant a lot more to her. 

Boston sighed and pulled out some bandages, looking at his phone once again, reading through the many different instructions that google was giving him. “Let me help you” he said and began to cover the blisters, very carefully, with the bandages. 

Patterson stopped typing for a moment and sat down, making it easier for Boston to patch her up. The silence in the room didn’t feel awkward between them for once, it felt the opposite, it felt warm and comforting. There was no need to talk, it just felt nice to be in each others company when there was a very high chance they could both have been dead by now. 

Patterson gasped and scrunched her face as her skin stung when his hand brushed one of the burns. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry” he panicked.

“It’s okay, you’re trying your best” she breathed heavily, feeling a little dizzy from the pain. 

Around half an hour passed and Boston finished covering the burns as best he could. Patterson turned around in the chair to face him and placed her hand on his, “thank you” she smiled.  
They stayed there for a moment, and then Boston stood and walked over to the computer. 

“What do we need to do then?” He asked. 

“Right, yes, let me explain the plan!” She laughed. Glancing back at him for a moment and then back to the computer, pulling up many different tabs.


End file.
